Quase nunca fazemos o que deveríamos
by Marck Evans
Summary: Slash, Pós Livro 7 e levemente AU.Draco e Harry tentam achar um jeito de serem felizes, mas tradição pode atrapalhar um pouco, ou não. Agradecimentos às betas, Ivi e Bela


Eu escrevi essa fic para a Karla Malfoy como presente de amigo oculto que rolou lá no Potter Slash Fics.

Espero que se divirtam

_Disclaimer_: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

_**Avisos**_: AU, mas com spoiler do livro 7.

**Quase nunca fazemos o que deveríamos**

Harry deveria estar pelo menos chateado. Deveria. Afinal não é todo dia que um namoro de três anos chega ao fim. Deveria estar arrasado, deprimido, sentindo-se magoado. Mas tudo que conseguiu sentir era um enorme alívio. Como se pudesse respirar pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Ginny era legal, bonita, e Harry realmente tentou fazer as coisas darem certo entre eles. Logo depois da guerra tudo corria relativamente bem, e Harry achou que sua vida ia entrar nos eixos e se tornar normal, como ele sempre sonhara. Mas não durou muito.

A sensação de estar sendo sufocado começou no dia que Harry percebeu que Ginny podia até ser bem atraente, mas Charlie só de calças, arrumando-se para ir a algum encontro o deixava muito mais aceso do que Ginny jamais o deixaria.

A princípio Harry teve uma longa fase de negação. Definitivamente ele não poderia estar sentindo-se atraído por um homem. Certamente o que sentira era um mal-estar ou alguma seqüela de feitiço. Ou quem sabe uma brincadeira de mau gosto de George.

Depois passou a observar Charlie, Bill e até mesmo George disfarçadamente. Era inconsciente. E quando percebia, reprimia-se e olhava para outro lado. Foi olhando para outro lado é que começou a perceber outros homens interessantes. Um dos batedores do Chudley Cannons era definitivamente sexy demais para andar sozinho por aí.

Foi quando veio a fase de pensar conscientemente em outros caras. E se masturbar fantasiando com eles. E veio a culpa. Culpa por enganar Ginny com esse tipo de fantasia, culpa por não conseguir ser o cara normal que gostaria.

Sem querer, foi Bill quem o ajudou nessa fase. Ele e Fleur deram uma festa e convidaram toda a parte mais nova do clã Weasley com seus namorados e namoradas. Harry reparou que além de Ginny e Fleur as outras únicas mulheres da festa eram Mione e as namoradas de George e Percy.

Talvez Harry tenha levado tempo demais para perceber que havia tão poucas mulheres. Mas ninguém em são consciência poderia culpá-lo. O batedor do Chudley Cannons estava lá. E todo o resto da população gay do mundo bruxo também.

Foi Hermione quem explicou que o objetivo da festa era ver se Charlie se interessava por algum dos bruxos presentes. Ele estava saindo com alguém que os Weasley não aprovavam.

Harry percebeu que Charlie não se importou com a interferência dos irmãos. Mas nunca soube se ele saiu da festa acompanhado ou não. Depois de ver um primo de Fleur beijando Lee Jordan, Harry passou a festa tentando controlar seu tesão e não dar nenhum vexame muito grande.

Naquela noite, sozinho em casa, muito a contragosto Harry foi obrigado a admitir: ele era gay. A partir daí foi uma questão de tempo para que terminasse com Ginny. Houve reclamações, discussões enormes, ela o culpava de tudo e mais alguma coisa, mas por fim estava tudo acabado. Harry desejava honestamente que ela tivesse muito sucesso na sua carreira no quadribol e fosse feliz.

Quanto a ele, estava solto na vida e pronto para experimentar o que viesse.

_slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash _

Draco não devia se importar tanto. Não mesmo. Tudo bem que ele e Charlie vinham saindo juntos há um bom tempo. Quase dois anos. E isso era um belo recorde. Mas isso não era razão para ficar tão chateado com o fim do relacionamento deles. Nem mesmo eram o que se poderia chamar de namorados. O problema é que Draco estava muito chateado.

Mais do que deveria. Afinal, durante o tempo que os dois ficaram juntos, ele e Charlie tiveram seus rolos por fora e isso nunca foi problema para nenhum dos dois. Principalmente para Draco.

Houve uma época – uns seis meses depois que começaram a ficar junto - que Charlie parecia interessando em aprofundar o relacionamento deles. Falara em enfrentar as famílias, assumir e até morar junto. Eles quase haviam rompido quando Draco disse não.

Tudo bem que, para Charlie, essa história de assumir. **Ele** não tinha a obrigação de dar continuidade a um sobrenome tradicional. A próxima geração de Weasley estava mais que garantida. Charlie tinha quatro irmãos tão héteros que até assustava.

Com Draco era outra história. Gostando ou não, ia chegar o momento em que deveria se casar e ter filhos. A menos que tivesse um irmão a quem delegar esse fardo. Com Lucius em Azkaban pelos próximos cinco anos suas chances de escapar estavam diminuindo rapidamente.

Se Charlie não fosse tão absolutamente gostoso, Draco teria acabado com o envolvimento deles naquela época. Teria sido muito melhor e Draco não estaria tão aborrecido com Charlie agora. Mas Charlie tinha uma mão enorme e segurava Draco com tanta firmeza que Draco acabou esquecendo o bom senso.

Draco desconfiava que Charlie comentara sobre o relacionamento deles na época que estava cismado de assumir. Porque foi nessa época que começaram as tentativas dos irmãos dele para apresentá-lo a outros homens. O tal desfazedor de feitiços deu uma festa e convidou praticamente todos os gays interessantes da Inglaterra. Só deixou Draco de fora.

Isso fez com que Draco risse durante dias e se perguntasse como alguém tão hétero conhecia tanto gay.

A festa não serviu para separá-los. Draco não se importou que Charlie se divertisse com aquele batedor gostosão. Preferiu se vingar na semana seguinte saindo com o vocalista das Esquisitonas.

Foram tempos divertidos. Provocar Charlie, passar a noite trepando loucamente com ele. Se deixar provocar e transar a noite toda. E nos intervalos se enroscar com algum outro bruxo interessante. Era divertido, era saudável e deveria durar.

Por isso Draco estava tão chateado. Porque o muito sacana do Weasley terminara tudo com a conversa tonta de estar realmente apaixonado por outro cara e que ia investir nessa nova relação. É claro que Draco não fez cena. Nunca faria uma cena por causa de um Weasley com quem transava. Além disso, tinha certeza que Charlie voltaria logo. Uma semana, no máximo um mês, e o ruivo estaria de volta.

Dois meses depois Draco ficou realmente chateado e, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, muito zangado. O outro cara de quem Charlie falara era o Ministro da Magia.

Era difícil saber o que mais irritava Draco. Ter de abrir mão de vez do bruxo mais gostoso com quem transara ou imaginar esse mesmo bruxo na cama com o Ministro alto, gostoso e de voz grave o suficiente para deixar Draco semiduro cada vez que fazia um discurso. Sacanagem! Ele tinha sido o primeiro a comentar com Charlie o quanto Shacklebolt era gostoso.

Draco pretendia lidar com isso de forma madura. Ia arrumar outro amante, mais poderoso, mais gostoso e esfregar isso na cara daquele ruivo babaca. E ia deixar de ficar chateado por isso.

_slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash _

No final das contas, Draco não arrumou um amante tão poderoso quanto o Ministro. Mas um italiano lindo de viver e gostossérimo. Charlie não se importou, o que frustrou Draco um pouco, mas Pietro serviu para distrair Draco do pé na bunda e ele deixou de ficar tão chateado.

Tão pouco chateado que, de vez em quando, conversava com Charlie e seu namorado Ministro. Era divertido ver que sempre havia um Weasley vigiando de longe, como se Draco fosse um perigo para o relacionamento de Charlie.

Shacklebolt era inteligente demais para demonstrar insegurança ou ciúme. Ao invés disso, fez amizade com Draco. Uma amizade bem vigilante, mas que não deixava de ser divertida.

Com o tempo Kingsley deixou de ser Ministro Shacklebolt para Draco. Pelo menos quando estavam entre amigos, e se tornou apenas King.

Foi em um jantar na casa de King que Draco teve a revelação de sua vida: Potter também era gay. E não estava nem aí para os olhares dos outros. Parecia muito bem com aquele curandeiro loiro e, na opinião de Draco, sem sal. E dane-se que o sujeito era considerado um gênio.

O que importava era que King e Charlie estavam felizes. Draco não admitia, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, uma parte dele se perguntava se não tinha feito muita besteira ao não deixar que Charlie levasse o relacionamento deles para um nível mais profundo.

E a idéia de fazer o que a tradição mandava parecia cada vez mais idiota.

Depois do italiano, Draco se envolveu com um francês que além de lindo era inteligente. Depois com um grego que era um deus. Numa viagem ao Brasil conheceu Pablo, um argentino, mas se decepcionou logo. Felizmente conheceu um baiano, com a pele só um tom mais clara que a de King, com uma fala lenta, a voz grave e as mãos ainda maiores e mais fortes que as de Charlie. E lindos e perfeitos olhos verdes.

Draco não gostava de praia, mas estava pensando em ficar por ali mais um pouco quando recebeu o convite do casamento de Charlie e Kingsley.

Pelo visto a festa reuniria a nata da sociedade bruxa – e os Weasley. Narcissa aconselhou Draco a procurar uma noiva entra as bruxas presentes à festa. E quase provocou um enfarte ao sugerir a garota Weasley como uma boa escolha. Aparentemente o clã de ex-pobretões agora era socialmente relevante.

A princípio, Draco até tentou olhar para alguma bruxa. Estava mesmo na hora dele produzir o tão necessário herdeiro Malfoy. O grande problema era que Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos de Potter. O que diabos o Cara-Rachada andara fazendo para, de uma hora para outra, estar tão... gostoso? E com cara de bofe.

Se fosse qualquer outro, Draco iria até ele e o seduziria. Mas não o Potter. Uma rejeição já era mais que suficiente. Draco ainda podia lembrar o ridículo que passara no seu primeiro dia na escola. Não, obrigado.

_slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash _

Harry era o tipo de cara que gostava de namorar. Depois de um período de galinhagem, durante o qual passou em revista boa parte da população de bruxos gays da Inglaterra e um número de trouxas mais que razoável, Harry namorou David – o curandeiro loiro, genial e inteligente - por um ano, dois meses e três dias. O sexo no início era fantástico. Depois passou para bom, caiu para razoável e depois morno e pouco.Terminaram de forma amigável.

Harry estava decidido a se comportar direito, mas ainda havia tantos caras interessantes para ele experimentar que não conseguia resistir.

Hermione já estava preocupada com ele. O que não fazia muito sentido. Aos vinte e cinco anos Harry não se sentia exatamente casadoiro.

Casamento combinava com pessoas como Charlie e King. Harry estava realmente feliz por eles, mas nem um pouco interessado em imitá-los.

Imitá-los para quê? Se a festa do casamento deles estava cheia de possibilidades mais que promissoras...

Aquele loiro com jeito atrevido, por exemplo. As vestes tradicionais deixavam tudo escondido e despertavam o instinto investigativo de Harry. Talvez valesse a pena ir lá e tentar descobrir o que o loiro tinha para ser tão arrogante.

Harry já estava se aproximando quando percebeu que estivera secando Draco Malfoy. Parou, conversando com Ron e percebeu que Malfoy parecia interessado, a julgar pelo número de vezes que ele olhava para Harry e depois virava a cara. Sonserinos deveriam ser mais sutis. E Harry deveria ignorar Malfoy.

Deveria. E obviamente não fez.

_slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash _

Draco estava preocupado. A coisa entre ele e Harry não deveria passar de uma noite de sexo. Ou talvez algumas noites. Ou um mês.

Eles não deveriam ter continuado saindo juntos. Ele não deveria ter camisas de Harry no seu armário, nem sapatos e muito menos cuecas. Que droga. Ele não deveria ter uma gaveta no armário de Harry.

Nem deveriam ter trocado chaves. E Draco não deveria ter aceitado ir jantar com Ronald e Hermione. Nem na primeira vez, nem na segunda, e nem tornar isso um hábito de todos os meses.

E nem devia achar graça na lerdeza de Harry pelas manhãs. E nunca, jamais e de jeito nenhum, ele deveria ter deixado Harry apresentá-lo como namorado. E menos ainda ter gostado disso. Onde diabos ele estava com a cabeça?

Só porque Harry era gostoso e muito bom de cama, não era razão para Draco deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Tudo bem que Harry era divertido, mais inteligente do que Draco imaginara e era tão bom de abraçar. Mas tinha amigos esquisitos, uma profissão perigosa, idéias loucas e o cabelo indomável mais sexy do mundo.

Mas nem por isso ou justamente por isso tudo, Draco não podia ter permitido que Harry se apaixonasse por ele. Porque o Cicatriz estava apaixonado. Draco tinha certeza disso.

Se Draco tivesse feito o que deveria, os dois não estariam agora tendo essa conversa difícil. Draco não teria de explicar suas obrigações como herdeiro dos Malfoy e Harry não o estaria olhando com um ar tão sério que assustava.

Mas não havia mais nada a ser feito a não ser obedecer à tradição. Lucius sairia de Azkaban em um mês, e Narcissa já dera o ultimato: Draco precisava de uma noiva para apresentar ao pai assim que ele estivesse livre.

Draco explicou seus deveres, em detalhes, e Harry apenas olhava pra ele. Quando Draco acabou de falar, Harry sugeriu que ele mandasse a tradição, os deveres e qualquer outra coisa que ficasse entre eles à merda. E pediu... pediu não, _exigiu_ que Draco fosse viver com ele.

Isso não deveria doer tanto em Draco. Ele não deveria querer aceitar. Não deveria ter lágrimas nos olhos quando sugeriu que Harry continuasse como seu amante depois que ele cumprisse a tradição e se cassasse para dar um herdeiro aos Malfoy.

E seu coração não deveria ter disparado quando Harry sorriu de lado. Harry não podia ter esse ar tão sonserino. E nem dizer que, se Draco casasse, ele também se casaria.

Draco estreitou os olhos e pensou. Pensou mesmo. Imaginou-se seguindo a tradição. Imaginou-se sem Harry. Pensou em como seria sua vida.

Draco sabia muito bem o que devia fazer. Mas não fez.

Ao contrário disso, ele escreveu uma carta, enviou para Azkaban e arrastou Harry para a cama. Podiam resolver os detalhes de morarem juntos depois. Agora Draco queria sexo. E Harry não parecia ter nada contra.

_slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash // slash _

Lucius Malfoy deveria estar zangado com Draco. Mas não estava. Leu de novo o bilhete, preparando-se para seguir o conselho do filho:

"_Pai, estou muito feliz que, enfim, o senhor vá sair daí. Mas é melhor se preparar. O senhor terá de providenciar outro herdeiro para a família Malfoy. E é melhor pedir a todos os deuses que ele seja hétero, se o senhor ainda alimenta esperanças de ter netos."_

**Fim**


End file.
